Classic Pokemon Horror Story
by xXFireSnakeXx
Summary: These stories consists of several classic horror story themes but with pokémon. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING POKEMON, PLACES AND SEVERAL SUPPORTING CHARECTERS. THEY ARE OWNED BY THAT SHITOSHI GUY. There are 5 I do own but their names are just colors and you can't really own personalities so. The first few chapters won't be very exciting FYI.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Horror Story**

 **These stories consists of several classic horror story themes but with pokémon. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING POKEMON, PLACES AND SEVERAL SUPPORTING CHARECTERS. THEY ARE OWNED BY THAT SHITOSHI GUY. There are 5 I do own but their names are just colors and you can't really own personalities so. The first few chapters won't be very exciting FYI.**

 **The follwing stories are dedicated to my dearest friend Jenn W. even though she didn't like pokémon I'm still doing it. So long Jenna you will be missed, I hope to see you up there one day.**

 **The folloing chaprt is rated E for everyone.**

 **Setting: Kalos Region**

 **Dramatis Persona**

 **Silver ( 17 year old male, Gloire City Gym Leader, From The Hoenn Region )**

 **Orange ( 14 year old male, Pokémon Trainer ,From The Hoenn Region )**

 **Purple ( 12 year old female, Pokémon Trainer From The Hoenn Region )**

 **Silver's Pokémon: Sceptile, Metagross, Sylveon**

 **Orange's Pokémon: Blaziken, Hydreagon, , Ampharose**

 **Purple's Pokémon: Swampert, Lucario, Snowrunt, Eevee**

 **Chapter 1**

Orange and Purple gazed upon the massive building that stood before them. The building was smaller than the surrounding buildings but still impressive. The buidling was a shining silver and aproxamitly five stories tall, and was round, similar to an egg or ball. On the corners of the building were four tall navy blue pillars that curved along the edges of the building. The two kids walked up to the building entrance and inside to the lobby area. The building looked bigger on the inside then it did the outside. The lobby had several dozen benches and booths and TV screens showing the latest pokémon matches.

"It looks bigger than I remeber" Purple said to her brother.

"Yeah, I think it is" He replied.

Standing off the the far end of the lobby were two people talking to each other. The taller of the two was a man with dark skin, hair and eyes, and was wearing a fine white jacket and pants. The other was a few inches shorter with paler skin and had sand blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a dark greay jacket, a red T-shirt and jeans and on the left side of his jacket he had the Gloire City Gyme badgs pinned on under his shoulder.

"Hey!" Purple shouted as she ran up to the person and hugged him.

"Hey, you guys made it" He said hugging Purple back "How was the journey?"

"It was good, and long. But we made it. They gyme looks great Silver!" Orange said as he looked around once more.

"Thanks, I put a lot of work into it, and I'm real happy with how it tunred out. Lets get you both something to eat and drink then we'll head out ok?" Silver said

"Yeah sounds like a plan" Orange replied

The two brothers and their sister headed to the back portion of the gyme where they got some energy bars and water. They finished up quickly and were headed for the exit when Silver stopped them.

"Hold on I almost forgot something" Silver ran off then retunred several minuets later with a large container covered with a blanket.

"This one is for you Purple" Silver carefully handed over the covered container to his little sister. Without wasting a second Purple pulled the sheet off and was overwhelemd to find out what was beneath.

"It's an Eevee egg!" She shouted with joy.

"Yep. My Sylveon layed it a few weeks ago and I thought you would like it. It should hatch any day now." Silver stood up and faced his brother. "This is for you" Silver reched into his backpack and pulled out a black and orange pokéball and tossed it to Orange.

"Woah is that a luxury ball?" he said holding up the ball admiring it.

"Yeah it is, I'm glad you like it"

"It's really great thanks" Orange said as he clipped the epmty pokéball onto the back of his belt. "Are we all ready to go now?" he asked his brother and sister.

"Yes we are" Silver said as he helped Purple put her Eevee egg inside her back pack.

"Kalos League here we come" Orange said as they excited the gyme doors and went out into the world before them.


	2. Classic pokemon horror story chapter 2

**Pokémon Horror Story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Setting: Kalos Region  
Dramtis Perosna  
**

 **Silver's Pokémon: Sceptile, Metagross, Sylveon**

 **Orange's Pokémon: Blaziken, Hydreagon, , Ampharose**

 **Purple's Pokémon: Swampert, Lucario, Snowrunt, Eevee**

Silver sat down on one of the Pokémon Center benches and took out three sandwiches out of his bag that he had made earlier.

" Where is Orange? " Silver asked his younger sister as she picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite.

" He's on the phone with Professor Birch " she replied after swallowing.

" He is? I'm going to go and say hi. Leave some food for us "

" Uh-Hu sure " Purple said as Silver got up and left.

Silver made his way through the lobby and over to the phone were his brother was.

" Hello professor " Silver said

" Hello Silver, how are you? "

" I am well professer, and hope you're the same "

" I am thank you. You know your brother tells me that you're about to head through the Forest of Shadows. There are some pretty serious pokémon in there, so be careful. Might I sugest you take some of your stronger pokémon here that you've left at my lab? "

" Yes please! " Orange intrupted " Could you send me my Dragonite and Gengar please? "

" Yes of course " Birch replied " How about you Silver? "

" I all ready have my Metagross and Sceptile and they should take pretty good care of us, but send me my Houndoom anyways? "

" They're on the way, now if you'll excuse me I have to get going. Take good care of yourselfs" They all heard a loud crash and Birch looked off to the left as rushed off as the screen turned blank.

Three pokéballs appeared through the teleportation machine one after the other. Orange picked up his two pokéballs and released the pokémon that hid inside.

" How are you both? " Orange said as he went over to greet his friends. He pulled out the luxury ball that he got from Silver. " Dragonite I got something for you " Dragonite looked at the luxury ball with curriosity. " Dragonite return! " Orange pulled his Dragonite back into its original pokéball and walked over to a machine and placed Dragonite's pokéball and the luxury ball inside and flipped a switch. The machine pulled Dragonite out if its classic pokéball and placed it into the luxury ball. Orange picked up both balls and placed the classic pokéball on his belt and released Dragonite from the other. " How do you like it buddy? " Orange asked as he walked over and scratched Dragonite's chin.

" C'mon lets go have some lunch before Purple eats it all " Silver said as he put Houndooms pokéball inside his jacket.

" Yeah ok, Dragonite! Gengar! Return! " Orange said as he returned his pokémon and placed their pokéballs on his belt.

" How'd it go? " Purple asked as her brothers returned fro, their phone call with Professor Birch.

" Great! he sent us some pokémon to help us get through the forest " Orange replied.

" Wow! wich ones? Show me! " Purple asked in excitmet.

" We'll show you after lunch " Silver said.

After a short lunch the the pokémon trainer, showcaser, and gyme leader all stepped out side the pokémon center and over to a near by outdoor pokémon arena. Once they got there they all took out their pokéballs and released the creatures inside.

" C'mon out everybody! " Silver shouted as he took out his four pokéballs and opened them, out came Silver's Sceptile, Metagross, Sylveon, and Houndoom. He went over and greeted his four pokémon. " How are you all? " Sylveon ran over to her master and rubbed against his leg as she wrapped her ribbons around his wrist " Syl-Sylveon!" it shouted. Houndoom came over and Silver scrachted him behind his ear. Silver's Metagross and Sceptile came over and greeted him too.

Purple took off her back pack and set it on the ground and pulled out her three pokéballs and Eevee egg. " Everybody lets go! " Purple said as she released her three pokémon, Swampert, Lucario, and Snow runt.

" Allright! first match is between Pokémon Trainer Orange Vs. Pokémon Showcaser Purple!This is a three on three pokémon match! Substitutions are allowed! Let the battle begin! " Silver shouted.

" YOU FIRST! " Orange shouted over at his sister.

" NO! YOU FIRST! " Purple shouted back.

" Alright then DRAGONITE GO! " Orange shouted out as he removed Dragonites luxury ball from his belt and launched into the arena releasing Dragonite for battle.

" WOW! you got Dragonit! Oh crap, none of my pokémon can beat Dragonite. CHOOSE SOMEONE ELSE! " Purple shouted back to her brother.

" NO " Orange shouted back.

Purple pulled a pokéball out of her backpack and threw it into the arena " Go Snowrunt" She said in a very bland tone.

" HAHA! DO YOU REALLY THINK SNOW" Purple fired back. " Snowrunt lets start this off with ice beam! " Purple commanded.

" Snow Snowrunt! " Snowrunt cried as it rushed into the battle and unleashed a powerful Ice Beam directly at Dragonite.

" Dragonite counter it with flamethrower! " Dragonite did as it was told and fired a off a blistering hot flamethrower that collided with Snowrunts Ice Beam creating a thick cloud of mist. " Fly through the cloud and hit Snowrunt with a thunder punch! " Dragonite looked over its shoulder at his trainer, held up his arm and made his hand into a fist as electricity started to spark, crackle, and crawl over his fist and fore-arm then took off at a blinding speed into the thick cloud of smoke. Dragonite cut through the fog and was upon Snowrunt within a second and before anyone could react Dragonite slammed his electric covered fist into Snowrunt send him flying and carshing into the far end of the arena. " Snowrunt is unable to battle Dragonite is the winner! " Silver declared. Purple ran over to her Snowrunt to see if he was ok and retunred him to his pokéball.

" You guys are mean " Purple said as she walked back to her other pokémon.

" I didn't do anything " Silver told her.

" I don't care you're a jerk " she replied.

" Its your fault " Orange exclaimed " You're the one who chose Snowrunt to battle "

" Well you didn't have to be rough on him " She snapped back.

They all retunred their pokémon to their pokéballs except Sylveon who was still enjoying the company of her master.

" Hey! We saw your battle " Two pokémon trainers said as they came up to Silver, Orange, and Purple. " Your Dragonite is really powerful " The boy said to Orange " Yeah and your Snowrunt did pretty well against such a powerful pokémon " The girl said to Purple.

" Thank you " Orange and Purple both said at the same time.

" I'm Peter " The boy said " And I'm Grace " said the girl.

" I'm Orange, and this is my little sister Purple and Older Brother Silver. Its nice to meet you both. "

" Yeah you too. " Peter said.

" Wow that Sylveon is so cute! Is she yours Silver? " Grace asked.

" Yeah I've had her since she was an Eevee. " Silver replied.

" So where are you guys headed? " Peter asked.

" We're about to head through the Eldritch Forest." Silver told him.

" Really? So were we. Do you mind if we tag along with you? " Grace asked.

" Yeah that'd be fun! " Purple exclaimed.

The three trainers, showcaser, and gym leader headed down the path to the dark and evil Eldritch Forest.

 **Chapter End**

 **I know none of my stories are even slightly scary yet but the next one will be I promise. Anyway, tell me what you all think. If its good or bad, please comment. Also I'm still figuring out how to work everything on Fanfiction so forgive me if anything is messed up.**


End file.
